Sam and Embry's Little Sister
by paulandsethlover69
Summary: I usually don't like stories like these, but this has been in my mind for months. I really hope you like it. In this story the ages are different. Bella and Sams little sister are cousins (not legally). Will a wolf imprint on their sister? If yes then who? O.o and what happens when she gets bitten by Victoria the new born fight or when a SECOND wolf imprints on her? Lemons!
1. Half brothers and half sister

**Authors note- I know i added this yesterday but I had to fix it and add alittle more info. I hope you guys like it. It sounds boring right now but trust me around chapter 4, it starts to get good. R/R**

**Chapter 1. **

** Half brothers and half sisters**

** *SAMS PROV***

"Yes. Yes, I understand. Mmhm. Well I'll pick her up at the air port tomorrow. Yes at 3pm. Okay, thank you. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and turned around. I was my wife Emily looking through magazines for teenage girl room ideas, then I saw my half brother Embry sitting at the dinner table staring into the table. I walked over, sat down, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. This will be good for us, and her. She'll find out where she belongs."

"I know its just, how will her future be better here than it is there?" he said, the look in his eyes made even me want to cry. I was about to say something when Emily interrupted.

"Her educated will be fine. I called my parents and told them everything. They're gonna pay for every year at Forks High, and pay for half of her collage."

"Well I'm gonna call a pack meeting right now." I walked outside and phased into a wolf. I made a howl and heard them back. I phased back and walked inside. In minutes everyone showed up, even Leah.

"Okay. So I heard some news today and it very much effects me and Embry. So for the few days I don't want anyone coming around the house. I will still be doing patrols but Embry wont. Okay? And this Saturday we will have a bond fire to discuses it." No one questioned me, they just nodded their heads and walked off. Embry said he was going to go off to bed and so did Emily.

I walked outside to the porch and had a beer. First it was the whole imprinting on Emily and breaking Leah's heart thing, then Bella gets lost in the forest, the leeches come back, then Embrys mom passed away and since he is my half brother I took him in, now it's the new born fight and teaming up with the Cullen's. And to put the cherry on top, I find out me and Embry have a half sister who's 14 and has no family. So of course I take her in. Great Spirits…why did you make my life so hard?

** *MELISSAS PROV***

"Okay, everything is arranged. You'll be heading to La Push tomorrow." My social worker Claire said. "Tonight you will sleep here, I have to leave for work but Jason will be home all night and tomorrow. Also a cab will come pick you up at 1pm. Be ready."

We said our goodbyes and she let for the foster home. I got comfortable and fell asleep on the couch. I layed there and thought how tomorrow I will meet two people that know my father, and I still don't. Things were finally going great for me. I was getting good grades in school, I had 4 great best friends, I was single which meant no drama or heart aches and I was finally talking to my cousin Bella again.

Things were finally going my way, but no. My druggy mother and her stupid husband Steve have to go and get over does on drugs and die. I mean it's a good thing, cause now I wont get beat downs or rapped anymore, but its bad cause now I have to leave Vancouver, BC.

I rolled over and faced the window. I feel asleep a dreamt about my new….half brothers.


	2. Meeting

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

** Meeting**

* * *

***MELISSAS PROV***

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring and the sound of rain pouring. I got up and walked into the kitchen and saw my social works husband making coffee. "Want some?" he offered. I nodded, grabbed a cup and poured some coffee. After the coffee I started to get ready, I looked up the weather in La Push and saw that it was raining. By the looks of it, I think I'm gonna have to get use to it. I got dressed (Go to my profile to click the link that has all the outfits and sets for the story. ) and waited for the cab. I wondered if they were going to like me or not. I know their ages and names. The youngest was 17 and named Embry, the oldest was 22 named Sam and was married to a Emily who was 20. I just couldn't help but think about what they looked liked, what they did in their free time, who was their family was. I knew they worked in construction because Sam owned

'_Wolf Pack Construction_'. I was broken out of my thought when I heard the cab out side. I said goodbye to Jason and went on my way. I got to the air port one hour later, got through security and found my gate. When I got on the plane I go window view and had no one beside me. I popped in my head phones and watched a movie.

***SAMS PROV***

Today was the day. Today we will meet our half sisters. Emily was working at Sues Diner, so it was just gonna be me and Embry picking Melissa up. I walked down stairs after I had a shower and got dressed. I was wearing a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black converse, Embry was wearing the same only with a white t-shirt instead. I walked down to see him shaking.

"Embry? Are you alright?" I asked. He looked up at me with rage in his eyes.

"How could he? How could he have three and only see 2?" his voice was fill with rage.

"Cause your mom and Melissa's mother weren't stupid enough to take him back like mine did. Now come on. We gotta go pick her up." We both jumped in my truck and took off for the 3 hour drive to the airport. I drive a black 2014 Chevy Silverado 1500. It was the crew cab so it was big enough to take me, Embry, Quill and Jake to work with me.

***MELISSAS PROV* *TIME SKIP 1 HOUR FLIGHT***

I got of the plane, walked though some stupid thing where they check your bag for drugs and shit. I mean do I look like a druggy? I hate drugs. I walked out to the luggage area to see to tall, muscular, Native American men standing with sign saying Melissa. 17 and 22? More like 20 and 28. I pretend not to notice them and got my own luggage. I don't need anyone's help. I got my luggage and put it on one of those roll things and pushed it over to them. Walking over I could see that they both looked the same only Embry was shorter and a little less buff with a white t-shit and same was more bigger with a black one. Well here goes nothing.

***SAMS PROV* *TIME SKIP 3 HOUR DRIVE***

We stood at the luggage area with a sign saying Melissa. I was about to double check if we were at the right place when we heard a soft female voice, from Embrys right side say "Hi." We both looked over to see a teenage girl who stood at just over 5 feet. She had tan skin, but not like ours. Just a little darker then the girl Jake imprinted on, her eyes were just like mine and Embry, and her nose just like ours. Only more femanish on her. Her figure was small but she still had enough meat on her bones that she could win any fight. She had her dark brown hair in a messy bun. We all stood there in awkward silence so I decided to break it.

"Hi Melissa. I'm Sam and this is Embry." she just nodded and made the 'I already know that face'. "Well, lets head to the truck." We walked over to the truck. I threw her luggage in the back seat with Embry and she sat up front with me.

For the first hour or so it was pure silence. I guess Embry couldn't take it anymore cause he started asking questions. "So, what's your favourite things at school?"

"Auto, gym, and English." Her answers were dull and soft.

"Oh, a fan of auto? Cool, you know me and two of my friends fix cars on the rez?"

"Oh, really?" Her voice pitched up a little.

"Yeah. We get paid for it too. We also get jobs from Forks so the money is great. But that's on the week days. On the weekends we work with Sam in construction. It really sucks because we have to turn down jobs so we can clean up the show and figure out how to book appoiments." I didn't get where he was going with this, but I didn't stop him. "If only we had someone to clean the shop and book the appioments for us." Oh, I see.

"I mean, if its okay with you and your friends…I could do it?" She said.

"That'd be perfectly fine. We'll pay $10 an hour. Is that good for you?"

"Mhm." From then on they talked about the cars they fixed, how they both dirt biked, what cars they want, how Jacob was building his own car, and now Melissa wants to buy an old mustang and fix it up. By the time we got home it was already dinner. Getting out of the car I could smell Emily cooking. Chicken breast with mash potatoes and gravy. Dessert? I took another sniff. Mhhhhmm. Oatmeal chocolate chip cookies.

***MELISSAS PROV* **

When I walked into the house all I could smell was good delicious food. My stomach made a big growl, so did Embry's.

"Hungry?" Said a women. When I looked over at her she had a smile, laughing a soft laugh as she set down some chicken breast. She had scars going down the right side of her face, but even with it she was still beautiful.

"Melissa, this is Emily. My wife." Sam said as he walked over to her and kissed her scars.

"Hi sweetheart. Its great to finally meet you." Her smile was warm and sweet, like her eyes. Even if it was only was the left side that moved.

"Hi. Its great to meet you too." I said.

"Well. Why don't you two show Melissa to her room and then we'll eat dinner." After Emily said that the guys lead me to my room. When I opened the door my jaw dropped. Not only was the room beautiful it was mine. I walked in and sat on my bed. I was taken away from thought when Sam said, "I hope you like it. We didn't know what your favourite colors are so we just chose black and white. Some of the stuff is hand made, but when…" I cut him off there.

"I love it. I already know where to put posters, maybe move the desk. Just leave it, I love it." After that we went down stairs had dinner, dessert, talked and then me and Embry went to our rooms. I started putting up posters, even my wolf one. I just love wolfs. _*Knock Knock* _"Come in." I yelled. In walked in Emily, Sam, and Embry.

"We just came in to say goodnight." Said Sam.

"Fan of wolves too?" Said Embry.

"Yes, I just love them. I study them and take pictures of them when ever I can." I said. We said our goodnights. I got changed, went to the washroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth and went to bed. Before I did I took a step back and looked at my room. My own room. I've never had one before. I dreamt a nice happy loving dream.

* * *

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. **


	3. Bonfire

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**Bonfire**

* * *

***MELISSAS PROV***

The week went by fast. Before I knew it, it was Saturday. I was pretty excited for today. Tonight we were going to the chiefs house for a bonfire and hear legends. Sam told me to just call him Billy, he didn't like to be called chief. I was actually pretty freaked out at the same time about tonight, apparently I was meeting the rest of the pack. Yeah, pack. I still remember when Sam told me how him and Embry are wolves. I remember like it was yesterday…actually, it was yesterday.

**~Flashback~**

_I was sitting outside on the porch waiting for Sam to come home. I wanted to ask him about turning the unused medium sized shed in to a garage for me and Embry. I ready drew floor planes, where to put sitting area for friends, the dirt bikes and the old used mustang I want to get. I was taken away from my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming out of the forest. I stared at the trees lines for a while till I saw Sam coming out wearing nothing but a pair of cut off shorts. When he looked up and saw me staring at him he froze dead in his tracks, like a deer in head lights. After staring at each other he let out a big sigh, let his shoulders fall, dropped his head and walked over to me. He gestured for me to come inside called down Embry and Emily and told me about them being wolves. *Skip the whole wolf stuff*_

_I didn't believe it. Who would? People turning into giant wolves? Bullshit! "Prove it." I said standing up from the kitchen table. I looked around the table and saw shock in Emily's face. Embry looked scared and Sam looked shocked and cocky. He looked me in the eyes and gave me a cocky face that made me want to knock him out. _

"_Embry follow me. Emily take Melissa to the patio." Him and Embry walked out side to the back yard. Before they disappeared into the forest I heard Sam yell back, "Remember you asked for this!" What was he talking about. I looked over at Emily who's face was filled with amusement. _

"_Don't be scared." She said. I turned back to where Sam and Embry disappeared to only to come face to face with a giant black wolf. _

"_AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I stumbled back into the glass sliding door. The black wolf walked backwards with a wolf laugh, beside him was a slightly smaller gray wolf with black spots. Which I was guessing was Embry. He walked up the patio steps and stood in front of me. He lowered his body till he was laying down in front of me. I lowered my head till in rested on the side of his face. "Soft." I said with a smile. I looked up at Emily and saw her smiling at me, I also so Sam back as a human in his cut offs. Embry pushed his head into my head and made a sort of purring sound. I started to laugh. _

**~End Of Flashback~**

"Melissa! Its time to go!" I was pulled from my thought when Emily called from down stairs. I jumped of my bed, grabbed my book, **(Go to profile for link to outfit and book) **and hopped in Sam's truck. On the way to Billy's house I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Like the feeling you get on your first day of high school in grade 9...I hated this feeling. When we pulled up a gravel drive way it was already getting dark and fire was being started in the middle of a bunch of logs put into a circle. I hoped out of the car and hid half of my body behind Embry. Ever since I got here, me and Embry have gotten really close, has my big brother.

Walking up to the fire I saw a man in a wheel chair, Sam introduced him as Billy, on his left was a older mad with long silver hair with some beaded braids, who Sam introduced him as Old Quill. Beside him was a really cute younger guy with curly black hair, he was Old Quills grandson and Embry's best friend, he was Embry's age too, 17 years old. Sam and Emily walked over to sit next to Quill while Embry introduced me to everyone else. Beside Sam was a hot guy who looked liked he was 25 but was only 19 named Paul lying down on two longs, his arms were crossed whished show of his great biceps. Next to him was a 19 year old named Jared who was Paul's best friend. The long next to him was Seth who was 16 and was siblings to Leah who was 21 like Emily, and Leah sat beside her mom Sue on the right side of Billy. Embry sat beside Leah and I sat between him and Seth.

For the first two hours we sat around the fire roasting hotdogs and talking, well, they talked and I read my book.

"Like the book?" I looked up from my book, 'Touching Spirit Bear' to see old Quill talking to me. Everyone fell silence and had their eyes on me.

"Yes." I said, my voice a little high pitched.

"I can tell. Your eyes haven't left it since you got here." He said. His voice dull. I didn't know what to say so I just smiled and nodded. "Do you believe it?" He asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Do you believe in Spirit Bear?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. He looked up at me and gave me a heart filled smile. Then went back to looking at the fire. Everyone went back to talking till about ten minutes later Paul mumbled, "Oh look, here comes Jake and his leech loving girlfriend."

"Paul." Sam said with a growl.

Which made me jump because at the same time Seth yelled, "Jake!". Jumping up running towards this Jake guy.

"Hehehe." Embry chuckled. "Jumpy much?" I shot him and evil glare. I turned around and saw Seth talking to some guy I was guessing was Jake. "That's Jacob Black. Billy's son. And that his…friend." I heard Quill chuckle behind me. "Her name is B-" I cut Embry off.

"Bella!" I yelled jumping up and running towards her. I basically jumped her and we fell to the ground. We both started laughing when we hit the ground, Jake and Seth helped us up.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here!?" She asked with a smile.

"Well…my mother and step father overdosed on drugs after the set my grandparents house which killed them. Then me and my social worker did so research and found out who my dad is. Couldn't get a hold of him but got a hold of my half brother, Sam of course. So, yeah. What about you? Last email you sent me it said, "_I can't take this anymore. I'm done. I'm sorry._" Then I call Uncle Charlie and he said there was a note on the table saying you took off to Italy. What the fuck?" I started to feel a lump in my throat and tried to blink my tears away. "I thought I lost you. I thought I lost my best friend. My sister basically." I said the last sentence in a whisper and looked down to the ground, as I let the tears fall down.

I heard her gasp as she pulled me into her 'I'm here for you' hugs. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. She grabbed my face with her hands on either side of my face and said, "I'll never do that to you again. I promise." I smiled, nodded and we all walked back to the fire. Bella and Jake went to sit beside Jared and I went back to Embry. Emily walked over with a napkin and helped clean up my tears.

"How do you two know each other?" she asked softly, while helping me.

"Me and Bella are third cousins. We use to see each other every school break when I lived with my grandparents. Either we all went to Arizona or she came down to Texas. But then my mom got custody and it stopped when I was 13. But we still emailed each other everyday…sorry almost everyday." I said looking over at Bella with a smirk.

After that Billy and Old Quill told the wolf legends. **(Both book and movie one.) **

***Skip Legends* **

The legends were amazing. I couldn't stop thinking about them. Well that was till Quill walked over and sat in front of me and Embry. We started to talk about cars when suddenly Quill looked into my eyes and froze. His jaw dropped and his eyes went from chocolate brown to charcoal black.

"QUILL ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! MY LITTLE SISTER!?" Embry said as he jumped up.

"Oh please don't tell me he-" Paul started but he stopped when he looked at me. The same thing that happened with him happen with me.

"OH NOT PAUL TOO?!" Embry shouted. "I MEAN QUILL IS BAD ENOUGH, BUT PAUL?! SERIOUSLY?!" I him start to shake, more like vibrate. I got up and started to walk slowly away from him. I walked over to Bella and stood behind her.

"Embry calm down." I heard Sam say. He was about to get up but had to duck when Embry grabbed Quill by the throat and threw him over Sam.

"Emily. Leah. Get all the girls inside, along with Billy and Old Quill Now." Sam said sternly. They both nodded. Leah wheeled Billy to the house, Emily helped Old Quill and Emily grabbed me and Bella to drag us inside. I turned around on last time when I heard ripping sounds. What I saw scared the shit out of me. There stood three wolves. All about to attack each other. I knew which one was Embry but not the other two. I knew they had to be Quill and Paul though. Emily tugged on my arm when she heard the other two wolves growl.

One had dark brown fur, the other had dark gray fur onto and light gray on the bottom. They both looked at me and started to walk towards me. Till wolf Embry jumped in front of them. He let out a big deep growl and I could see his fur stand up on the back of his neck. Quill and Paul were about to attack him, and I just couldn't let that happen.

"NO!" I screamed. I shoved Emily away and ran towards the wolves.

"Melissa get back here!" I heard Emily and Bella yell.

"Melissa stay back!" Sam yelled.

"Guys stop she's coming over here!" Jared yelled.

"Seth grab her!" Jacob yelled.

Seth got his arms around me but I threw my head back, gave him a bloody nose and sacked him. I ran in front of Embry and yelled, "Stop!" I said throwing my hands in front of their faces. "You hurt him, you get neutered!" I heard Jared and Jake let out a small chuckle. The two wolves huffed and laid down in front of me. The dark brown one tried to crawl towards me but I stepped on his paw. "Back off." I said through my grinding teeth.

"I'm tired of having people I care about being taken away from me. First the war takes my big brother Nathan, then my mother takes away my grandparents, and now I lost my friends in Vancouver. Now. Back. The fuck. OFF!"

The two wolves looked like someone shot them in the head. They let out little whimpers, got up, and ran towards the forest. I whipped my head around and looked at Sam. "What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy! What do you think about the imprints? Please tell me your ideas. I'm opened to hear everything.**


	4. Paul and Quill

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**Paul And Quill**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE BEFORE READING STORY! **If any one gets insulted by the military story my apologies, I just thought it be good in the story.

* * *

***SAMS PROV***

Looking in Melissa's eyes I could see the same look Leah had when I imprinted on Emily. Hurt, scared, and mad. I wanted to scream at her for running between 3 angry werewolves and almost getting ripped to shreds, but I couldn't. Ever since she got here her and Embry have to tied at the hip, literally. I came home one day to a on the floor laughing Emily and a tied to the hip with a rope Melissa and Embry, it was the funniest thing I have ever seen.

"Lets go inside and I'll explain. Jacob go get some shorts for Embry, Quill, and Paul. Seth go inside and ask your mom to help clean you up. Emily take Bella inside, Jared calm down Melissa then take her inside." I said calm and quiet. Which isn't normal for me. I ran towards the tree lines to check on the wolves that I wanted to strangle.

***MELISSAS PROV* **

Jared put his hand on my back and lead me to Jacobs garage. Before we left I kept saying sorry to Seth. He had blood pouring from his nose and a hand cupping himself. He made a comment saying I'd be a great soccer player.

We walked into the garage and I sat down on a tool box and Jared just randomly started picking up tools looking at them and then putting it down.

"Everything okay?" I asked. He looked at me with a soft smile, let out a big sigh and smile up at the roof.

"Yeah." he said walking over to sit on the ground beside me. "You know Paul is a great guy, and so is Quill. Don't let what happen right now change anything. Just try and pretend it never happened. Its not like they can help it or anything, its Taha Aki's fault this happened. He chose them for you, and there's a reason for it. What it is? No one knows. Only him." I looked over at him in shock.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, Jared looked up at me, shook his head and threw them in his hands.

"God, I wish I had a filter." he mumbled, he looked over towards me. "They're gonna tell you this anyways, and even though they're gonna get mad at me. *Big sigh* Remember how in the story, when Taha Aki married his third wife and said how she was his true spirit wife?" he looked at me and waited till I nodded. "Well, that's what we call an imprint."

"An imprint?" I asked.

"Its when a wolf finds its mate for life. BUT. They can also be a friend, a brother, a lover, or maybe even a stranger." He started telling me all about imprinting and its legends, and the story about Sam, Leah, and Emily. And because of a fight that Emily and Sam got into, caused the scars. He snapped, and she was in front of him. It just broke my heart. It now makes sense why Leah would shot glares toward the two.

"Is it normal for two wolfs to imprint on one person?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Old Quill would know. He knows more than most people on the council. Come on. Lets go inside. Embry and Sam must be worrying about you." He said as we got up and walked back towards Billy's house.

He was right. The minute I walked through the door I was engulfed in a big bear hug from Embry, which had my feet dangling from the ground. After I was switched into Sam's arms, his head was on my shoulder and I could feel tears falling from his eyes. He began to shake as the tears rolled through his body. He pulled away slightly, just enough so he was face to face with me.

"Don't you EVER do that again! Do you understand how dangerous that was? You could have hurt, killed, anything! Do you understand me? Never again!" I nodded and tears filled my eyes. Its been along time since someone cared about me, Sam is just my half brother, he's like the dad I've never had. I wiggled my arms out and wrapped them around his next as I gave him a big hug.

"Come on. Lets go home." Emily's soft voice came from behind me. Sam carried me to the truck, Embry ran back to grab my book then hopped in the truck. The ride home was very quite, so quite I feel asleep.

***Skip To The Next Morning. 9 AM***

When I woke up I was in my bed. I didn't remember going to bed, Sam or Embry must have carried me because all that was off was my shoes. I got up and walked down stairs, sitting around the table was the whole pack. When everyone noticed me they fell silent.

"Good morning sweetheart." Emily said as she kissed my cheek and handed me a plate of

bacon, sausage, sunny sided up eggs, toast and fruit.

I looked over at Emily as I walked over towards the breakfast bar,

(Which is between the table and the kitchen, the middle of everyone basically.) and sat down. "Emily I worked hard for my body and this is not helping." I said laughing. She stared laughing and put my coffee in front of me.

"Well looks like you're gonna have to keep working." She smiled. Sam chuckled as he walked to sit beside me. I looked everywhere but at the table. I just couldn't. I could feel eyes burning into the back off my head and I just knew they belonged to Quill and Paul. Breakfast was great, well the food was. The talking was awkward mixed with awkward silence.

"Melissa can I talk to you for a second." Sam asked.

"Sure." I said. I followed him to the backyard.

"Jared told me how he told you about the imprint so we can skip that part. But Paul and Quill feel horrible after what happened yesterday. The last thing I'd say yes to is letting you go alone with either Paul or Quill but under the circumstances I know they'll keep you safe."

"What are you taking about Sam? I'm not going anywhere with them. Why? So they can phase into wolves?" I started to get mad.

"Look you're going weather you like it or not. They're taking you up to the cliff top for a picnic and to go and talk about all that's happening."

"But Sam-"

"You're going."

I wanted to say something along the line of, '_I'm not part of your pack, you cant command me_'. But I didn't. I just did a big sigh and went to my room to get ready. **(Go To Profile For The Website For All My Sets And Outfits.) **

I walked out to see everyone outside. I glared towards Sam and walked over to Paul's 2012 Chevrolet Colorado mid-size pickup truck, deep navy coloured, and jumped in the back sitting behind Quill. Paul sat in the drivers seat**-**of course**-**and Quill the passengers. We headed towards the cliff top.

The ride was silent, except for the sound of the radio on low in the background. I didn't move my eyes from looking outside the window, I could see from the corner of my eye Paul and Quill looking in the review mirror once in a while to look at me. I knew we were close to cliff top cause we started to drive through the forest and Paul shifted to 4 wheel drive. He made a slight left turn and we parked. I got out and walked over to the left side of the truck while they got everything out.

"***Gasp* **This is beautiful." I said.

"Isn't it?" Quill said as he set out the picnic blanket. Paul started to put the food out and we ate.

"Melissa we are so sorry about what happened yesterday." Paul started.

"Yeah. We just got mad that Embry got mad and thought how we'd hurt you." Said Quill.

"We'd never hurt you." Paul said.

"Just protect, care, and love." Quill said. From then on all we did was talk and laugh. I started feel a bound with them, like nothing I've ever felt before. It started to warm up and Paul and Quill said they wanted to go swimming.

"Swimming? So we're going back down to the beach?" I asked. They both looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Nope." Quill said popping the 'P'. They got up and took off their hoddies-they were shirtless underneath-and looked over at me.

"We're going to go jumping here." I walked over to cliff edge and almost fainted.

"Are you crazy?! Do you have a death wish?! You can die!" I scream. They both started laughing.

"Don't worry about it, little red. We do it all the time. Bella did it once too." Paul said.

"Yeah but Bella was trying to kill herse-ops." Quill said covering his mouth with both of his hands.

"Quill we're trying to get her to jump not run away." Paul said.

"Sorry. And little red?"

"Yeah, she hangs out with werewolves, knows how to cook,-Emily told us- and likes to walk. Like little red ridding hood." Paul said with a grin, the type that was cocky yet hot, it made my heart beat faster then ever.

"Come one. Take off your hoddie and hat and we'll jump." Quill said. After 20 minutes of begging and convincing. I finally said yes. I took off my hoddie, my shirt; it was really Embry's but it was small on him, so he gave it to me; shorts, and my hat.

"You're sure no one will get into the truck?" I said closing the door after throwing my stuff.

"I'm positive. Why are you so worried?" Paul asked.

"Remember how I said I lost my brother to the war?" I said and they both nodded. We all walked over to a log and sat down. Quill on the right, Paul on the left.

"He was deployed in Iraq. He took off his helmet to talk to some little kids…when he was shot in the head. Out of no where some guy comes around the corner with a machine gun and shot him. He was only 20, I was just 13. The hat I have was his, whenever he was gone I'd wear it. I even wore it to his funeral. If anything ever were to happen to it I'd just die." As a talked the tears rolled down my eyes. I they each pulled me into a hug and told me how sorry they were. Paul promised nothing would happen to the truck.

"Come on, lets go jump." Paul said.

"Well my brother always told me to live life to the fullest and never regret a thing. Oh my god. I remember this one time when we went muddin' he let ME drive, while he jumped on the top of the truck screaming, 'This is how us redneck role. Wooooooooooohw!' while chugging down some beer." I started to laugh.

"And he was in the military?" Quill asked.

"And a rodeo clown." I said with a smile.

"Well I'll jumping off first, then Quill, then…you."

I started to get scared but Quill and Paul promised me that they'd be that the bottom ready to catch me. I told them how I'm scared of the water (Blame Jaws, Destination Truth, and all those other shows and movies) also how my swimming wasn't that strong. I stood at the side as I watched them jump off. When Paul jumped off he twirled in the air and dove down. Quill did a summersault off and then dive. I looked down and saw them both at the bottom.

"Now what?" I yelled down.

"Jump!" They both yelled.

I walked back up to the tree line and ran. When I go to the edge I just jumped. I didn't do any stunt or anything I just went feet first arms up above me, I couldn't help but scream. When I hit the water it felt like I fell into a tub of ice. It wasn't just cold it stung, I felt and underwater wave hit me and pushed me backwards towards to cliff wall, knocking the breath out of me. Before I hit the cliff wall I felt arms; which I later found out was Paul; garb me and I was thrown in a rock hard burning hot chest.

"You okay little red?" Paul asked.

"Y-Yeah." I said shuttering as I snuggled closer to his chest.

"Here, I'm going to put you on Quills back rap your arms around his neck."

Paul put me on Quills back and we started to swim towards the beach. When I could finally see the bottom, and was warmed up from Quills back. I pushed off Quill and swam the rest of the way on my own. I swam between the two and kept looking between them smiling and they would smile back. When it was finally shallow enough to walk I saw the entire pack, Bella, Emily and some girl I've never seen before. Leah was at BBQ, Embry, Jared, Seth, Sam, and Jake were playing soccer, Bella was talking to the girl I didn't know, and was at the water holding a towel open in her arms. I ran towards her.

"Emily did you me?!" I asked with a smile, running into her arms.

"Yes I did." She said smiling rapping me up. Paul and Quill rubbed my shoulders and joined the guys at soccer, Sam walked over to me and gave me keys to his truck.

"Here you can go get you clothes back on after you dry up."

* * *

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy! **


	5. Paul and Quill Part 2

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy! SO SORRY IT WAS SHORT! I forgot to add this to the last chapter!**

**Chapter 5.**

**Paul And Quill Part 2**

***MELISSAS PROV***

As Sam walked back to the soccer game.

"Who's that?" I asked nodding my head towards the girl beside Bella.

"That's Kim. Jared's girlfriend." Emily said.

"You mean he?"

"Yup. Now lets go sit by the fire so you can dry off." We sat down by the fire and started to talk with Kim and Bella. My bathing suit was dry so I walked back to the truck to put my clothes back on. Walking back down I saw how Leah was all alone so I decided to talk to her.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She said without looking up from BBQ.

"Wanna come hangout with us?"

"What about the BBQ?" She asked.

"Get Sam to do it." I said grabbing the tongs and throwing them towards Sam. We went down to the fire pit and started talking. And for the time; well I'm guessing the first time because everyone was staring; Leah and Emily were laughing…together.

***SAMS PROV***

I looked up from the BBQ and saw Leah and Emily laughing together.

"So how was it?" I asked as Quill and Paul walked up to me.

"Great. Well, sort sad too." Quill said.

"She told us the story of how her brother died." Paul said.

"Oh, that story. She told us too." I said. "She's warming up to you guys isn't she?"

"Yeah." They both said.

"Look, just take care of her. I don't like at her like a sister, like how I don't look at Embry as a half brother. I look at them like my daughter and son."

"We know." Quill said.

"Why is leech lover here?" Paul asked. It was followed by a growl from Jacob and Melissa 'tattle tailing' on him.

"SAM! Jacobs growling!"

"Jacob stop growling." I said.

"NO!" He said playfully, crawling behind Melissa he did a loud growl causing her to jump in the air.

"Go away!" She yelled. Jacobs never had a little sister, so he looks at Melissa like she is. She got up and ran behind Bella. He tried to grab her, but her and Bella ran down the beach screaming and laughing while Jacob tried to catch them growling playfully and yelling 'here comes the big bad wolf.'.

Everyone sat back and watched the show. Melissa tried to hide behind Embry but he just joined the chase. All four of them ended up in the forest.

"Jake told Bella that you two were going to take her cliff diving and she wanted to come see. The Cullen boy is all pissed off."

"Wow." Said Quill.

"Bella wants Melissa to meet the Cullen's. She wants to know if she'll like the Cullen's or not." 

"NO!" They both answered with a snarl.

"Relax! We have to meet up with them this Friday evening anyways." I said.

"Why?" Paul asked in a whiny way.

"Apparently one of them was in a newborn army or something like that. So they're going to help us understand newborns more and teach us how to properly fight them. So I was thinking of letting Melissa come. Bella is getting a ride from Edward. I'm asking Jacob and Embry if they can ride with her. Just in case of anything. Bella already texted Edward and he said he's fine with it."

"How long will she stay?" Emily asked walking up to BBQ.

"Till we leave. We can take her back." I said

"How?" she asked.

"She's been horse back ridding, now she'll go wolf back ridding."

"Oh god, please don't let her fall." She said laughing.

"I wont." I said laughing. "Speaking of Melissa, where are they?" Just as I said that Embry came out of the forest with Melissa on his back, behind him was Jacob with Bella on his back. They were running towards the BBQ. I grabbed Emily by her waist and hugged her against me as Embry ran right to the spot where she was standing.

"WE WON!" Melissa and Embry started to chant.

"No fair. You're carrying 90 pounds I'm carrying 91 pounds." Jacob said.

"HEY!" Melissa and Bella both said while smacking him the head. Causing everyone to laugh.

"Come on, lets go eat." After eating we all stayed till about 8.

"Well we should get going. Melissa's got school tomorrow. Bella drop her off at 7:30?" I asked.

"Yup. Excited for school Melissa?"

"Yup." Melissa said, all depressed, well faking it.

"Come on sweetheart. You're not getting out of this that easy." Embry said.

We hoped in the truck and headed home.

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy! SO SORRY IT WAS SHORT! I forgot to add this to the last chapter!**


	6. School and Edward

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy! ALSO there will be LEMONS in chapter 8!**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

**School and Edward**

* * *

***MELISSAS PROV***

I rolled over and started to slap my phone till the alarm was off. 6:00 AM. Are you fucking kidding me? I rolled off the bed grabbed my clothes **(AN: Go To Profile.) **and headed to the washroom, I heard the shower on so I made my way back to my room. Maybe I can take a little nap while someone's in there. And like Emily read my mine she came up stairs.

"Come on. You can use mine and Sam's shower. Embry usually not up this early but he wanted to see you go to school." she said. All I did was groan at her.

***Time Skip* *7:00***

"Takes you a full a hour to get ready." Embry said.

"Shut up." I said.

"Someone's not a morning person." Sam chuckled.

After breakfast I said goodbye to Emily and Embry and hoped in the back seat of Sam's truck. In the back was Jared, in the passengers seat was Paul and the drivers seat Sam, of course. They were in construction clothing and three huge coolers in the back.

"Ready for your first day of school?" Jared asked.

"No. The first day of grade 9 was terrifying enough, now I'm starting a new school AGAIN in a town where no one knows me." I said.

"Well, there's a good side to this." said Sam.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"You'll get to spend more time with Bella like you wanted." he said.

"That's true." the ride there was quite, yet not awkward.

"Here we are." Sam said. I gave Jared, Paul, and Sam a hug and kissed Sam on the cheek too. I hoped out the truck and knocked on the door. _'Hmm, why's there a police cruiser outside?' _I wondered. When Bella opened the door Sam honked yelled "Have a good day at school." and went off to work.

"Come on in, someone doesn't believe you're here." She said with a week.

"Cha-dad look who's here!" She yelled.

"Bella if you tell me that stupid lie about Melissa being here I don't wa-" Charlie said coming out of the kitchen fixing his belt. He was wearing a police outfit with a sheriffs badge, he froze when he saw me. "M-Melissa?"

"UNCLE CHARLIE!" I screamed running into his arms.

"Oh my god! You've gotten so big." He said smiling letting me go.

"Well yeah, the last time you saw was when I was 11. I'm 15 now!"

"Well I wish I could stay longer but I got to get to work." He gave me and Bella a hug and left. Me and Bella hoped in her truck and left. She started telling me about the Cullen's and how they were vampires and how she's dating one. I already knew they were cause Sam told me.

"But Sam doesn't want you to meet them just yet. He wants to be with you when you do. So they have agreed not to come to school."

"Just because of me? Won't they fall behind?"

"Trust me. They'll be fine." She pulled up to the school, the car she parked beside had 4 people. One dude was Asian holding hands with a brunette petite girl with glasses. Beside her was a taller, leaner guy with blond hair wearing a football jacket. Beside him was a shorter; a little plump; girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Hey Bella." Said the blond guy. As she hopped out of her truck.

"Hey Mike. Hey guys." She replied. I came around the front and stood beside her.

"Oh, who's this?" said the girl with the dirty blonde hair.

"Guys this is Melissa. She's my cousin. Melissa, this is Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Eric." She said pointing at each one of them individual.

"Hi, so you're living with Bella?" asked Angela.

"No. I'm living with a family member of mine in La Push." I replied.

"Hey, I'll see you guys at English. I just need to take her to the office." They said their goodbyes and we left.

"Well here we are. I got to get to class. Everyone has the same lunch so meet me at the café." We gave each other a hug and I saw her go off to her class.

I walked into the office to see one lady behind the front desk.

"Hi," I looked at the name label, "Mrs. Martin. I'm new here."

She looked up at me with her warm blue eyes; she looked to be in early 60's; and said "Ah, Melissa right?" I nodded. "Let me go get Principle Johnson." She got up fixed her gray long hair and knocked on the door next to the youth workers.

"Melissa?" the principle asked.

"Yes."

"Welcome to forks high." He gave me a tour of the school, handed me P.E clothing, gave me a lock and locker, and my class schedule.

**Semester 1**

**First Period: **Math _(eww)_

**Second Period: **P.E _(okay)_

**Third Period: **Lunch _(yes)_

**Forth Period: **Science _(fuck)_

**Fifth Period: **Auto _(hell yeah)_

I walked over to my math class door, and knocked gently.

"Come in." a voice said. When I walked in there was a male teacher writing the date on the chalk board. _(hmm, October 10__th__ 2013. Its almost Halloween.) _"Oh, Hi. You must me Melissa Ulay?"

"Uley." I corrected him. Me, Sam, Emily, and Embry made a decision to change my name from Melissa Elizabeth Dogret; which was my mothers name and my stepfathers last name; to Melissa C Uley.

"Welcome to Math class. Please. Pick any empty seat." he said. I saw an empty table on the left side of the class next to the window in the front. I walked over passing the teachers desk as he handed me a text book. "Class this is Melissa, she's from the reservation." The way he said it made me sick. Like it was an exotic thing.

"Wait if she's from the rez why is she here?" said some kid from the back.

"I don't know. Melissa can you answer that?" with out looking up from the table I replied.

"I moved to La Push to live with my half brother when my mom passed away, so instead of going to the tribal school and be thrown into they way they learn they sent me here."

"Oh well, everyone turn to page 36, Fraction time!"

***Time Skip* *Period 3***

Math went by fast, and so did P.E. On my way to the café I thought about texting Embry. Asking him if I would be staring today at his and his friends auto thing, and if Bella could come. I walked into the café looking for Bella, till finally I found her. She was sitting at a back table near a window.

"Hey I said sitting down beside her."

"Hey. Here I already go you your food."

"Why?"

"Because, its some stupid way of me saying sorry for everything."

"Well, you got more work to do." I said laughing as I picked up a slice of my cheese pizza. Bella just smiled.

While we sat there eating and talking and I decided to text Embry.

_*Hey. Am I helping you guys today?*_

_Buzz Buzz. *Yup. Just tell Bella to drive you to Jakes instead of Sam's and Emily's. She knows where it is.* _I smiled and thought. Wow. Some one knows how to properly text for once.

_*Can she stay? Please. We're finally spending time together, and I think Jake will be fine with it if she stayed. Lol.*_

_Buzz Buzz. *LOL. He'll love that. And sure.* _

_*KK. See you later.*_

_Buzz Buzz. *See you later.*_

"Hey Bella. Can you drive me to Jakes instead today after school?"

"Sure."

"And you can stay too."

***Time Skip* *At Jakes House***

We hoped out of Bellas truck and walked over to the garage. Inside we found the guys working on some old ford truck. When they turned around and saw us. Jake basically tackled Bella to the ground. I walked over to Embry and Quill and gave each of them a hug. Jake came behind me and threw me in the air catching me in his arms, causing me to scream making everyone else laugh.

"Here's what we need help with." he said carrying me to desk in the corner with a whole bunch of papers, pens, and highlighter were. I sighed got to work. Thank god Bella was there cause she helped me. While I went through the papers she organized the desk.

Finally, 3 hours later, I was finished.

"Done." I said.

"Really?" asked Quill.

"Yup, come see." One the desk there were 3 piles of paper work. I showed them what each pile was, the calendar, and everything else. Thankfully Billy had an old phone so we could connect it in the garage.

***Time Skip* *4 Days Later* *Friday After School***

I was at Jakes garage again cleaning up and helping around with Bella. When Jake said it was time to go. Quill took off to Emily's and me, Jake, Bella, and Embry hopped into Bella's truck to go to the Cullen's house. I ended up having to sit on Embry's lap so we could go through Forks.

The closer we got to the Cullen's house them more the guys tensed up.

"Oh god. That fucking smell." Embry said, pinching his nose.

"Bella, did you run over a skunk?" I asked.

"No. Vampires stink to werewolves and werewolves stink to vampires." she replied.

"In other words, they smell like a bunch they jumped out of nasty lake, where leeches belong." Embry said, following a chuckle form him and Jake.

"And to them, you guys smell like wet stray dogs?" I said, making Bella laugh as we pulled into a long drive way.

"Shut up." Embry and Jake said sternly. I just shrugged my shoulders.

When we got to the end of the drive way, we were introduced to a big mansion like glass house. Wow. I had a feeling I said it out loud because out of the corner of my eye I saw sadness in Embry's eyes.

"I like our house better, its more homey and cozy." I said. And the happiness was back in Embry. Getting out of the truck, I saw Bella walk over to some tall scrawny **(AN: I don't like Edward. Deal with it, I'm sorry.) **looking dude with red, brown, no ginger hair? She walked over and gave him a hug an a kiss. Why would she chose him over Jake?

"Edward, this is Melissa. Melissa this is Edward." Bella said, "Edward, you remember Embry?"

"Yes, nice to see you two again, and nice you meet you Melissa." he put his hand out for me to shake it. I looked up at Embry who nodded. I reached out to shake his hand, it was freezing cold and I made sure not to flinch. I looked up and saw how his eyes were a goldish color.

"Nice to meet you too." I let go of his hand.

"Hmm, that's weird." Edward said.

"What is?" Jake asked, stepping in front of me.

"I can't read her."

"What?" I asked.

"He can read mines, and yours is safe." Embry answered for me.

_You're stupid, you're ugly, you're weird, stay the fuck away from my cousin. Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch. Hehehehe you can't hear me. _What's wrong with me?

"Well, lets go." We walked over to a big Jeep Wrangler, which I later found out it wasn't Edwards, apparently he drove some small silver Volvo, seriously? I didn't like Edward, he treated Bella nice, but also like a dog. There is something about Edward Cullen, something I don't like.

* * *

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy! **


	7. She had red eyes

**A/N- Please review. Remember I always want to know what you think. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

"**She had red eyes"**

* * *

***MELISSAS POV***

When we arrived I realized it was in the middle of the forest, we jumped out of the jeep and walked over to the Cullen's.

"Stay beside Bella. Don't leave her side. We'll be right back." Embry said, as he and Jake ran towards the tree-line, and disappearing.

Bella introduced me to the Cullen's, and we waited. We all turned around when we saw the pack step out from behind the trees, all different colors and sizes. I could tell who Sam, Embry, Jake, Paul and Quill were because I had seen them in wolf form before, but I couldn't tell who the other 3 wolfs were. Sam stood in the front with the rest behind him.

"They didn't trust us enough to come in their human form." Edward said.

"They came, that's all that matters." Carlisle said.

"Melissa, Sam wants you to stand behind him." Edward replied, I was going to ask how he knew, but then I remember he read minds. I walked over and stood beside Sam's right side, I felt another wolf walk over beside my right side and realized it was Embry. I heard Bella say hi to Jake and Sam growled towards him causing me to step closer and bump in to Embry. Shit. Sam was scary. During the talk the Cullen's did some fighting and tips on how to be safe from the newborns. I loved the fighting part, there were a few times Sam tried to jump in but didn't.

The pack left and walked over to the Cullen's to get their sent. I heard a few growls, but that was it. When everyone went back to their spots Jasper continued to talk.

"Melissa, can you come here for a second?" Jasper asked.

"What?" I asked. Sam stepped in front of me and crouched down and growled, following a growl from the rest of the pack.

"I won't hurt her. I just need her for an example."

"They want to know what's the example and why you can't use one of us." Edward said.

"Because, she's the closest thing to a wolf. And I need to show you all how to help one of them if they're stuck. Also I am not touching them." he said. I looked over at Sam who growled yet nodded, I slowly walked over to Jasper.

"Emmett. Can you please come her?" Jasper asked. Emmett nodded and walked over towards me. "Emmett wrap your arms around Melissa with her arms being held down." Before Emmett could Edward said.

"They want to know if this is really necessary?"

"If they want to live, then yes." We all stared at Sam till he sat down and nodded his head to continue.

"Emmett if you may." Jasper said.

Emmett reached down to wrap his arms around me while holding my arms down and lifting me back up.

"I really wish I wasn't short." I mumbled while looking down at my feet that were not even close to the ground, and it didn't help that Emmett was really tall. I tried hard not to flinch or chat my teeth, holy shit, Emmett was frozen…_Well no shit, they have now blood running through them, they're basically dead_…shut up self.

"Now Melissa. Try to escape Emmetts hold." Jasper said. I glared at him yet still tried. Almost everyone was laughing even some of the pack were doing wolfy chuckles.

"Okay, can I stop embarrassing myself with this?" I asked.

"The strength of Melissa would be the strength of one of any of us, werewolf or vampire. The strength of Emmett would be the strength of a newborn. Now, to get ourselves free from this, two people would have attack at the shoulders. Carlisle help me, Alice catch her."

"Catch her? Wait. What?" I asked. The next thing I knew Carlisle and Jasper were on either side of me tackling Emmett and I was going straight for the ground. I was waiting for the hit, but it never came, I opened my eyes to see all three guys getting back up and Alice holding me bridal style. "Thanks." I said while she dropped me down.

"No problem." she said with a smile. I rushed back over to Sam side and snuggled into his warmth. Jasper continued to talk for an hour more till he was done. Jake walked over to Bella and just stood beside her while she talked to him while Sam walked over to Carlisle and Edward 'translated'.

I looked over at Embry and walked over beside him. I leaned my head against his shoulder and yawned.

"I'm tired. Can we go home now?"

I felt two cold hands lift me up and drop me on Embrys back like he was a horse.

"What the fuck?" I said as I looked down to see it was Edward who picked me up.

"You'll get home faster." he said with a smile.

"No, no, no, no. Get me the fuck down."

"Hold on." Edward said.

"Wha-" and Embry took off. I grabbed onto his fur and ducked my head. After a while I peeked up and started to laugh. The trees were flying past me, one second a bird was above my head the next it was a mile behind, I looked over and realized Quill and Embry were racing. I started to laugh when Embry nipped at Quills leg causing him to yelp and jump, making us go ahead of him. I saw our house past the tree line and Embry skidded to a halt, I threw my right leg over and jumped off.

"Emily! Emily!" I screamed running towards the house.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked. I realized she was cooking and Kim was there.

"Hey Kim." I said with a smile, she said hi back and I told them about the how I got home and what happened at the meeting.

"Well sounds like you had fun." Emily said laughing.

"Well she was laughing the whole way back." Embry said picking me up and swinging me around while everyone gathered inside.

"You cheated!" Quill yelled towards Embry, in a joking manner.

"No I didn't, I just know how to win."

While dinner cooked, I helped Emily and Kim and Bella showed up. Apparently, her and Edward got into a fight and Jake told her to come her.

***Time Skip***

After dinner, Emily and me talked while we cleaned up and Bella and Kim talked while they washed the dishes. The guys and Leah went outside to talk about patrols. Every thing was going great, till we started to hear screaming outside, me, Kim, and Bella all looked at Emily scared out of our minds. She just shrugged her shoulders and said it was normal. After a while, the screaming got louder and louder. The next thing we knew we heard Sam yell "Jacob get off of him!"

We all ran out side to see Paul and Jacob fist fighting and rolling around on the .

"Jacob stop!" Bella yelled. And he did.

"Yeah listen to the leech lover, baby alpha." Paul spat getting up wiping the blood from under his nose.

"Shut the hell up Paul." Bella said.

"What the fuck did you say to me leech fucker?" Paul said turning his glare to Bella. My heart started to pound as he took a step towards her. Sam grabbed me and put me behind him. I grabbed onto his shirt and cowered my face into his back as Emily stood behind me.

"Paul stop. You're scaring her…do you really want your imprint to be scared of you?" I heard Sam say.

"Okay, time to go." Jared said grabbing Kim.

"Wait, what about the girls?" she said point to us three.

"I've got Emily. This is some what about Bella so she needs to stay, and Meli-" Sam started but Embry cut him off.

"Quill you take her." Embry said.

"No!" Paul shouted.

"What? You'd want me to let her go with you? Ha. Sure. Melissa go up stairs and grab some clothes for tonight and tomorrow. You're most likely going to have to spend the night there." Embry said.

I looked up at Sam who nodded in conformation. I ran up stairs emptied my back pack, threw some clothes in it, with my headphones, cell phone, phone charger, a book, and ran down stairs.

I gave everyone a hug, but Jacob and Paul cause they were just looking at each other shaking. I walked with Quill over to Embry's old hamydown dark green Jeep Wrangler Sport. We got in and took off I looked in the review mirror and the last thing I saw was two wolves fighting and a petrified Kim being pushed into Jareds truck, and them taking off behind us.

***BELLAS POV***

As I watched the wolf Jacob and wolf Paul fight for the second time in my life, as Embry and Seth ran over to stop the two I turned to Sam. "So how is this about me?"

"Bella, what was the last thing you were told about the newborn fight?" Sam said with a stern voice and face.

"Just that they were coming here, why?"

" _*Big Sigh* _Bella, Carlisle said that the pixie girl-"

"Alice." I interrupted Sam.

"Alice, had a vision."

"And?"

"It was about Melissa, she…she was in the fight."

"What do you mean she was in the fight? Like she was…was a newborn?"

"Yes. He said the pix-Alice saw Melissa with red eyes, yet she could see a pulse. Which of course makes no sense." he finished staring off as he was trying to figure it all out.

"I can't listen to this, I'm going inside. Leah, want some coffee?" Emily said.

"Sure." they both walked inside.

"We got them to cam down, I'm just gonna run inside and get some shorts."

Embry said.

"What else did Alice see?" I asked.

"She saw Melissa fighting…" he trailed off, Embry running past him towards the forest.

"Fighting who Sam?" I asked.

"Victoria."

I didn't say anything for a while, I just stood there. "How does this have to do with me though?"

Before Sam could even speak Paul came running towards us in human form yelling at me. "How does this have to do with you? How the FUCK does this have to do with you? Jeez I don't know, maybe because you're the reason the redheaded blood sucker is here in the first place!" he yelled. Embry and Seth jumped in front of him holding him back.

"This isn't my fault." I whispered. Felling the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh don't you dare start your stupid tears! I don't fall for that shit Isabella! If she gets turned into a blood sucker. I. Will. Kill. YOU." he growled out between his clenched teeth.

"You kill her, I'll kill you." Jacob said. Stepping in front of me.

"It'll be worth it." Paul said. He shook off Embry and Seth and took off.

"Bella," Sam started. "Melissa better not change, cause not only will Paul try to kill you, but he'll also try to kill Edward. Paul won't fight alone, he'll have Quill-"

"Me." Embry cut in.

"Embry and maybe even me." he continued. "We will not be able to be stopped. Especially when it comes to a wolfs imprint." Sam turned his back and walked inside, Seth followed not even looking up, Embry walked past giving me a look that said 'I don't care who you are, but you'll die.'.

"Come one. Lets get you home." Jacob said, leading me to my truck.

* * *

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Also I will NOT update unless I get at least 2-3 reviews it'd be nice to know I'm not just writing these for a waste of internet space. I HATE when authors do this but now I know why they do. **


	8. Quill and Melissas First Time

**A/N- Ready for some LEMONS? Please review. Also THANKS SO MUCH to the people who reviewed. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy the lemon!**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

**Quill and Melissa's First Time**

* * *

***MELISSAS POV***

When we pulled up to Quill's house I saw how there wasn't any cars. Its was in a normal looking road with houses on either side, all different sizes and in different conditions. It was very cute and small. There were colourful flowers every where in the garden with an apple tree in the middle of the lawn. The whole front house was decorated for Halloween already, and there was a cute white porch swing on the porch which had white picket fencing around it. We got out of the jeep and walked up the white steps and into the brown house.

Inside was very homey. When you walk in you are surrounded with pictures of Quill growing up. Some had his mom and dad, others old Quill, and some even had Jake and Embry. Quill put his hand on the small of back and lead me down the short hallway which had a door on the right side. He opened the door and lead me down the stairs.

When we got down there it was sort of like a small bedroom studio thing. On your left it was just a white colour wall and in front of you a few meters away was a door leading you outside. But when you turned right there was a small little kitchen with a 2 person round table and a breakfast bar on the left, his double sized bed on the right, in the middle of the two was 2 couches in front of a TV stand with a TV on it. Every where else was shelves, dressers and clothes.

I walked over and sat on the couch.

"Want something to drink?" Quill asked.

"No thank you." I said.

"Uh, hungry?"

"Nope."

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked, I just nodded. He put in some movie about gods and goddesses and lighting bolts, it was great movie. We both got in to our Pjs; me in the washroom him near his bed; and sat on the couch. Quill sat up right on the couch while I laid with my head on his lap. He had his right arm on the arm of the couch, the other lying on the back. He then put his left hand on my stomach and started to move it in circles.

He started to lower his hand till it was just above my waist line and I couldn't stop the wetness or the heat between my legs. I knew he could smell it cause I heard a low growl rumble through his chest. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I kept looking between his eyes and lips, Quill started to lower his head as I lifted mine.

Finally our lips touched, it was soft and gentle at first. Then Quill's tongue traced my lower lip begging for an entrance, which I gladly allowed. The minute I did the kiss went from soft and gentle, to rough and strong. His lips were crushing mine as he explored my mouth with his tongue. The hand that was at my waist line moved lower to the outside of my shorts. He started to move his hand up and down, putting pressure every time he went over my clit. I couldn't help the moans escaping my mouth. Quill picked me up by the hips so I was straddling him, without even breaking the kiss.

I could feel is growing erection through his thin pants, with both his hands cupping my ass and both my hands around his neck and in his hair, he started to lift his hips and grind himself into me. He left my mouth and attached it my neck, I threw my head back and started to moan. He started to nibble on my collarbone moving up to my earlobe.

"You like that don't you?" he growled into my ear. I couldn't speak, I just moaned a yes. "You want more don't you? Tell me what you want, come on baby say it."

"Please Quill, please." I said grinding my hips.

"What do you want? Want me? Want me to fuck you? Huh baby? You want me?"

"Yes baby yes!" I said shouting. The next thing I knew Quill ripped off my shorts and panties; literally, there were shreds of them on the floor; ans shoved two fingers inside my dripping wet pussy.

"AH!" I screamed as he broke through my hymen.

"Shit, you've never had this before?" Quill said pulling his head back his eyes filled with worry, I shook my head no and my head fell onto his shoulder, as little tears fell from my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I should have asked…wait, does that mean…have you've never had an orgasm before? And that no guy has ever touched you there before?"

"I've tired before, but I just couldn't. Also never." I whispered. He slowly removed his fingers from me and carried me over to his bed, he removed his blanket and laid me down. He laid his body over mine holding himself up with his forearms.

"Lets try this again." he said kissing my lips. He started to lower his lips till it reached my shirt. He quickly ripped my shirt to pieces and threw the remands somewhere, he continued his trail of kisses. When he reached my breast he grabbed them both with either of his hands, he took one of my nipples in my mouth and started to bite it.

He then let it go and started to flick it with his tongue till it was hard, which didn't take long. He then took my whole breast in his mouth; it wasn't that hard to do that anyways, I was a 34 A Cup; and started to swirl his tongue around. The whole time he was using his other hand to massage my other breast and his free hand was holding himself up. He let go of my breast gave my nipple one last bite and one last flick. He then moved over to my other breast giving it the same treatment.

When he was done he kept kissing down, when he reached the area above my waxed pussy he began to kiss around it, he lowered his body down till his face was between my thighs. He started placing kisses on either side of my thighs, finally his face was right at my bare area, I could feel his hot breath over it cause me to shiver. He put his nose an inch away and breathed in deeply through his nose.

"Mmm, you smell so sweet. I bet you taste sweet too." Quill said while looking up at me. He looked into my eyes as he stuck out some of his tongue and licked me from bottom to top.

"Mmmmm, yes you do. Just like honey and sugar." he said. He began to lick me over and over again. I threw my head back a moaned when he softly bit my clit, my hands flew to his hair and twisted in his curly short hair. He began to thrust his tongue in and out of my hole, the pain that was there before finally disappeared when he started to do it. He looked up at me and I nodded my head. He sucked on his index finger and then slowly pushed it in. I shut my eyes and just let him go on.

When he finally went all the way to his knuckle I let out a big moan of both pain and pleasure. The pain quickly went away as he started to lick me again as he moved his finger slowly in and out. I began to thrust my hips up and I pulled his face closer to my bare, he began to thrust his finger faster and harder any another finger.

"Please Quill harder, faster! Please Quill I'm gonna cum!" I started to scream as I started to buck my hips into his face. He twisted his hand around, curling his fingers inside of me and went harder and faster and started to nibble my clit, just as I was about to cum he stopped.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled lifting myself on my forearms. Quill started to laugh and removed his fingers from me. He brought himself above me, and pushed me back down holding himself up.

"I need you." he whispered his eyes darken with lust.

"Take me." I whispered back. He rose up quickly to remove his shirt and pants, he wasn't wearing boxers which explained how I could feel his erection so strong. He laid back over me, with one forearm by my head as his other was moving his cock up and down my wet dripping wet folds, when his cock was wet enough he began to put the tip in my hole. I looked down and gasped when I saw how big it was, 8 inches long and 2 inches wide. I looked up at Quill and gave me a wicked smirk at my staring, then he turned serious.

"This is gonna hurt, but I'll be gentle baby." he said. He began to lead himself into me, when he got to the breakable skin he said "I'm going to go fast, this way it won't hurt as much.". I nodded and he crushed his lips to mine and pushed through. I screamed into his mouth and he kissed me harder. When he was fully all the way and his balls were touching my ass, he rested his other forearm on the other side of my head and let go of my lips.

Tears began to fall from my eyes as the pain got to me, he gently kissed the tears away. "Shhhh, don't cry. I've got you. I won't hurt you.". He stayed inside me for five minutes till I finally began to move my hips. He began to thrust in and out slowly.

***QUILLS POV***

As I thrusted in and out I dropped my in the crock of her neck and gave it little kisses and gave soft bites as if I were going to mark her from behind. Her hand went over my shoulder and landed on my back, I started to groan form pleasure as they dugged into my skin. I smelled her skin and I could smell leech, it made the wolf mad, I started rub my body on hers trying to get it off.

"Oh my god…you're…so fucking…tight. Oh…I…love this." I said into her ear nibbling it gently. I've had sex with many girls since I was 13, but this, this felt different. She was not only tighter then the rest, she was…she was more…into it. Like it wasn't just sex, it was love. We aren't having sex. We're making love.

'**FASTER! FASTER!' **my wolf shouted.

'Shut up!' I yelled at him. 'I don't want to hurt her.'

'**You won't. Lick your fingers and rub it. Your saliva helps heal your imprints wounds. Now faster.' he demanded. Clawing at me trying to get out.**

'Oh. Okay.' And that's what I did. I licked four of my fingers and put two on either side of her hole and began to rub it. I was going to give the wolf control but not full control, cause the minute I do he'll mark her, and that's the last thing Sam or the pack needs right now. A marked 15 year old. I then brought my arm back to where it was and looked her in the eyes.

"Baby, please. I need to go faster. The wolf is demanding it. He's clawing his way out." I said. She nodded and I grabbed her lips with mine nibbling her bottom lip as the wolf took control of the speed of my thrust. I started to pound into her tight pussy, making the bed shake, I looked down at her body and saw how her boobs were bouncing up and down too.

"Oh god! Yes Quill please harder!" she screamed. And I did.

The faster and harder I went the harder her nails scraped into my back.

"Quill I'm gonna cum!"

I started to go faster and harder causing the wolf in me to howl in satisfaction. Her back started to arch, pushing her chest into me. I started to feel my muscles tense up and I saw her eyes dart to my biceps as they grew causing me; and my wolf; to growl. Her walls started to clench around me, we both started to shake, her head was thrown back jaw open, my jaw locked into a grinding position, and…

"Quill!" she scream out, "Melissa!" I growled out, as her hot cum spilled all over my cock as my hot seed shot out inside of her, spilling out of her too. Before I collapsed on her, I quickly flipped us over so I was under her and she was over me. Her head was on my chest with her natural brown curly hair all sprawled out and my arms wrapped around her waist. I could feel her cum and my seed spill out of her as it dripped on to my legs.

We didn't say anything for while, just trying to catch our breaths. We both let out a chuckle when my arms lost all strength and she slipped off me due to all the love making sweat. She crawled up a little and rested her head on my chest and threw her right arm over. I put my left arm under her and threw my right arm over her.

"Quill." she whispered looking up at up at me.

"Yes." I said looking down at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I bent my head down to kiss her lips. I didn't break the kiss to reach down and pull the blanket over us. I after broke the kiss to pull her closer to me.

"Goodnight Quill." she said giving my hairless chest a kiss.

"Goodnight sweetheart." I said kissing the top of her head. And we fell in to blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N- Please review and tell me what YOU think should happen next. And how PAUL will react. And remember 2-3 reviews for the next UPDATE! It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy the lemon!?**


	9. It's A Long Story

**A/N- Please review. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. This is just a chapter about what happens when Paul gets jealous...there will be more. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

**It's A Long Story.**

* * *

***QUILLS POV***

Opening up my eyes I looked down and saw Melissa sleeping, we were in the same position we fell asleep in. At first I forgot what happened, but then the memories flooded back, along with toothy grin on my face. Her soft little snores and steady heart beat were in tune with each other, she was a little sweaty from how much heat I was giving off my body. I didn't care though, it made her glow. I reached my hand up and started to play with her natural brown curly hair, curling it in my finger then letting if fall, my head fell back and my eyes shut. Just listening to her heart beat. I looked over at my phone and saw that it was already 11 AM. I carefully and slowly slipped from underneath Melissa and leaped of the bed. She started to make little moans and started to wake up. I leaned over kissed her forehead and wrapped the blanket around her.

I looked over the room and saw all the shreds of her clothing every where, I saw my PJ pants and threw them on. I walked over to the kitchen and started making breakfast as quite as I could. I was just putting toast in the toaster when a loud knock came from the door. I ran over and threw it open and put my hand over Seth's mouth.

"Shhhhhh, she's sleeping." I whispered. I removed my hand from his mouth.

"Sorry." he said whispering. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, just don't make to much noise." I moved out of the way for him to come in. When he walked in he started to the house and started to sniff the air. Shit.

"You two had sex?" he said, his eyes bugging out.

"Not really…I mean…it wasn't just sex. It was love." I said smiling turning back to the toaster.

"Same thing you chick. Dude, the Paul, Sam and Embry are gonna freak."

"They won't know."

"They will when they see her walking funny."

"She won't. You'll understand when you imprint."

"Dude…is she a virgin?"

"Was."

"Did you mark her?"

"I was thinking about, but it wouldn't be fair. Just cause of what we did, doesn't me she chose me."

"Well Paul will think different."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you smell his scent when you were outside?"

"No."

"I did. And it was strong. At first all I could smell was him, but if he was here earlier…he would have smelled you, Melissa, and sex. And you know he'll tell Jared, and Jared will Kim, Kim will tell Emily, Emily will tell Leah and Bella, Bella will tell Jake, Leah will tell Sam, Sam and Jake will tell Embry. Then Embry and Sam will kill you."

"How far do you think it got?"

"Ummm, I say at least Bella. And soon Jake. He said he was going to go to her house today. **(AN: Bella never goes to Phoenix.) **So uh…you're dead."

"When did he say that?"

"When I last saw him, about ten minutes ago."

"K, well, go back on patrol. I'm gonna eat breakfast with her."

"K." he started walking towards the door. "By the way, I'll miss you dude. I'll take care of her for you."

"Ha ha. So funny. You do that."

"Trust me, it will be my pleasure."

I looked over at him and saw him looking towards my bed, I turned around and saw how Melissa had rolled around and was now fully naked. Her boobs, ass, and everything was showing.

"Seth, get out of here before I'm going to your funeral." he laughed and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Melissa was startled awake.

"Good morning beautiful." I said walking over to her.

"Good morning." she said as I sat in front her. I lowered my head and kissed her sweet soft lips.

"Quill, can I ask you something?" she asked pulling way.

"Of course." I said, she pushed up the blanket to cover herself.

"What are we? What did we just do?"

"Whatever you want."

"You mean this wasn't just a one time thing? You aren't just using me?"

"No of course not." I said pulling her into my arms. "Don't ever think such a thing."

"So we're…"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" I suggested. She looked up at me with wide eyes and bright smile and started to nod her head. "Okay," I said smiling back. "Now lets go eat breakfast."

"You know how to cook?"

"Yup."

"I like a guy who can cook."

"Well you're gonna love me." I said slipping her into my t-shirt. She stood up and it looked like a dress her.

***Time Skip* **

After breakfast and cleaning up I saw that Melissa was I pain.

"Hey, come with me. Lets take a bath." I said pushing her towards the washroom. I started the bath, poured in some fruity bubble shit my mom gave me along time ago, and removed my pants along with my shirt from Melissa. I stepped in to the tub and sat down, pulling Melissa in with me to sit between my legs. I started placing kisses along her neck and down her shoulder.

"Wait a second." she said. She took of a hair tie from her wrist and tied up her hair. She squirmed around a little till she was able to kiss me. It was gentle and soft, she lifted her hand and wrapped around my next.

"I love you Quill Altera."

"I love you too Melissa Uley."

We just laid in the bath for a while just relaxing, just touching and rubbing and soft kisses. We got out I wrapped a towel around my waist while she wrapped one under her arms. We walked back to the bed and got dress. I watched as she dried herself off, put on her panties and bra, and TRY to put her shorts on.

"Ugh, some times I wish I had a small ass."

"Please don't say that. I don't want that wish to come true. I love it." I said stretching my arm out to slap her ass as she finally got her shorts on.

"EEP" she yelled out. "Hey, want me to help you with that?" she said pointing to my crouch. I looked down and saw how I had a full erection trying push through my cut offs.

"Whatever." I said chuckling turning back to my bed. I didn't even realize that she had made her way towards me and was on her knees in front of my crouch. "What are you doing?" I asked. She didn't reply, she just un-did my cut offs and pulled them down to my ankles. I wasn't wearing anything underneath so she got fast access to my dick. She grabbed in with her hand; not even being able to wrap all the way; and started to move her hand up and down as hard and as fast as she could. I threw my head back, my jaw feel open and my eyes shut tight. I felt her hand let me go and she replaced it with her mouth.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, it felt so good. She was going slow and I knew she was doing it on propose cause I could see her do I little smirk. I pushed her till her head was against the bed, I grabbed the back of her head to hold her still.

"Look at me." I growled out. She looked up with her hooded eyes and didn't move.

I started to thrust into her mouth as hard as I could, I felt myself getting close to the edge. I thrusted deeper into her mouth till she was deep throating me and my balls touched her chin.

"I'm close." I said. My legs started to shake, my grip in her hair grew stronger, I gave one last thrust, and cam in her mouth. I pulled out and she swallowed it all.

***Time Skip***

Pulling up to her house I saw Embry pacing back and forth on the porch.

"Why are you so late? Its already 3 PM?" he asked as we jumped out of the Jeep.

"Sorry Em. We stayed up last night to watch movies. We didn't go to bed till the morning." I said as Melissa ran up the porch steps to hug Embry.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Emily is at work, Jake is at Bella's and everyone else is on patrol." he stopped talking when Bella and Jake pulled up.

"Melissa go inside." Jake said hoping out of Bella's truck.

"Why?" she asked.

"NOW." he said sternly. She gave a look to Embry and ran inside. "Bells you go too." he said and Bella went inside. "So Quill, what did you and Melissa do last night?"

"Watch movies."

"Where are getting at Jake?" Embry asked and I felt my heart rate go faster, which I didn't even think was possible.

"Well, I got some interesting news from Bella today. Do you know what it was Quill?" Jake said, I didn't say anything, just glared at him. I thought he would keep giving more hints to Embry, but noo. He snapped. "She's 15 Quill! God damn it! Hell you couldn't have waited till she was older! The poor girl must be scared of you now!"

"She wanted it too! You can even ask her!" I yelled back.

"Wait…what? You and Melissa had sex?" Embry asked.

"Yes." I said lowering my head.

"You son of a bitch!" Embry yelled, I was about to look up but then he tackled me.

The next thing I knew we were on the ground. Fighting.

"Oh come one guys!" Jake yelled.

Embry had got on top me and was pummelling me in the face. I finally grabbed his fists and flipped him on his back, I started giving him the same treatment he was giving me, he reached up and grabbed my throat with both of his hands and started to strangle me. I was still punching him when I was pushed off of him and pinned to a tree. I open my eyes and saw Sam holding me up with his fists balled up in my shirt, my feet daggling off the ground.

"You stupid asshole!" he screamed smashing me back into the tree.

"Sam put him down." Leah said.

"No!"

"Sam, please." we all heard Melissa say. Sam let out a big sigh, but put me down. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Don't worry sweetheart. He cant hurt you anymore." Embry said walking up to her.

"Hurt me?" she asked.

"Yeah, Paul said when he came by his house he smelt, you, Quill and sex. I'm sorry I let him take you yesterday. I cant believe he forced himself on you." he said pulling her into his arms. "Hey Paul. Maybe you should teach Quill not to force himself on girls weaker than him."

"With pleasure." Paul said stalking his way towards me cracking his knuckles. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and drew his fist back.

"NO!" Melissa yelled as she pushed away from Embry and ran towards me throwing her arms around my waist. I pushed Paul away and wrapped my arms around her. "He didn't force myself on me…it was consensual." she looked up at me and smiled. I looked down and smile back, lowering my head to kiss her lips. "I'm so sorry." she said looking towards Sam.

"No, we're the ones who should be sorry. Come on. Everyone inside." he said.

I didn't want to let her go so when I sat down at the table I pulled her on to my lap so where back was leaning against my front. I rested my head in the crook of her neck and wrapped my arms around me. I looked up at her and saw hurt in her eyes, when I followed to where she was looking at she was staring start at Paul. Who was glaring at me. Melissa started her back and looked towards Sam.

"Why is this any ones business?"

"Well…Paul, why don't you explain?"

"Well? Go on." Melissa said to Paul.

"Well, after what happened here yesterday I ran towards Quill's place to see if you were alright. But then I smelled sex and I thought he was forcing himself on you…"

"Dude…I'm not that type!" I yelled.

"First off, my ear." Melissa started glaring at me, then turning towards Paul. "Second off, if he was forcing himself on me, I'd kill him and then come running to Embry and Sam. Third off, if you really thought that Paul, I think you would have barged in…"

Paul stood there for a while, he then looked at me and pointed his finger at me. "This isn't over." he growled and walked out the door.

We sat/stood there not knowing what to say. Sam let out a big sigh and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Were you two at least safe?"

"Shit!" I said smacking my self in the face.

"Yes." Melissa replied calmly.

"What?" I asked.

"I grew up on the streets. You never knew if you were going to get raped or something, so I took the pill to make sure if something like that did happened I'd be fine. I still take it, just a force of habit I guess."

"Look, I don't want to know what you two do but just, keep taking that damn pill please." Embry said. "Also Sam, can you make sure I never run patrol with Quill?"

"Deal." Sam said.

"Party going or something?" Emily asked walking in.

"It's a long story." was Melissa's only reply. I laughed, I grabbed her chin and brought her lips to mine and kissed her.

"WE EAT HERE!" Embry and Jared coursed in together. I flipped them the finger and kissed my imprint harder as butterflies filled my stomach. Oh god, Butterflies? I'm turning into a girl.

* * *

**A/N- Please review. NO UPDATE unless I get 2-3 reviews. I hate it when authors do this but now I know why now. It's so we know that people are really reading our stories. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. **


End file.
